The Fisherman and HIS Merman
by Joan the demigod wizard
Summary: Kurt is a merman, and is caught by Hunter. He is held in the backyard swimming pool. Will he ever escape? Will anyone help him? You'll have to read to find out! (Rated M for darkness...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N/: Okay, so here is my other dark fic. DarkGreenForest4 gave me a prompt to use for a one-shot, but this fic grew legs and ran away. I haven't gotten to the end yet. So even I don't know how this ends. . ... . *cough cough* Anyways... Here was what she prompted me with.  
**_Kurt is a merman & gets caught by an evil person (it doesn't matter who) using a large net. The person puts Kurt somewhere with water like maybe in his bathtub and he locks the door and Kurt can't escape because he needs water? It's up to you whether Kurt escapes back to the sea or not._

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything! I am making no money off of this little piece of fiction! I am only playing with other people's property, I'll put it back when I am done!**

**Warning(s): Swearing!**

Kurt spent his days swimming, playing with the fish, and enjoying his life. He was a merman. No! He wasn't like the little mermaid. He avoided anything new. He wasn't stupid. Well for the most part he avoided strange things. But there were times when he had to go near (or even touch) the strange new things. He just had to! To save his (fish) friends (or so he told himself every time).

Hunter didn't even know why he was on the stupid fishing trip with his uncle and two cousins. It didn't even seem like they needed him. (Which is what his uncle had told his mom, to get Hunter on the boat in the first place.) Mostly he just leaned over the edge of the boat and stared at the water. It was day two of their trip.

_*I have 12 more days of this hell.*_ He thought, with a shake of his head. (He didn't even want to think of what the sea air was doing to his face.)

"What the fuck?" He questioned quickly as he leaned a bit farther on the railing.

He swore he just saw a male down in the water. But that couldn't be right. His eyes must be tired, and playing tricks on him. Yes! That had to be the answer. He had been staring at the water for far too long, that was all. With a sigh, he turned and headed below deck. The truth was that Hunter had seen something. He had seen a merman, he just didn't know it yet.

Kurt slowly poked his head above the waves once mo0re as he looked at the ship. (He learned that word from listening to the 'Land-Walers'.) For a brief moment he had thought he might have been spotted. But Kurt didn't think he was, after all, he had ducked back under the water quickly. He was safe there, under the water. Nothing could hurt him there. At least that's what he had been told many, many times before. But he knew the truth.  
He knew things could happen if he wasn't careful. After all, that was why his mom was around any more. But for once, Kurt wasn't going to focus on that. He followed the ship, just being extra careful.

Several hours later Hunter came up from below deck when it was his turn to stand watch. Just another thing to piss him off. He couldn't even watch the water. (It was too dark.) He sighed and settled in for a long night of being bored out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: First of all, I wanna say sorry for not uploading yesterday. I had some family in, and the left yesterday, crazy day! But that is out of the way now! WOOHOO! Also I know this chapter is short, but bel;ieve me you'll wanna stick around for the next chapter. It's gonna ROCK!  
Okay, I'm gonna shut up now and let you all get on with the story!**_

_**Peace, Bowties and Klaine!**_

A Fisherman and **_HIS _**Merman

Chapter 2

Warning(s): None!

The next day Hunter didn't expect anything to be different. And it wasn't. The same went for the rest of the two weeks. Besides the fact that he spotted what looked like a person several times either on the side on the boat of just a short way behind it.

_*No. A man.*_ He thought, looking around yet again.

They were heading back to land but Hunter didn't want to go just yet. He kept seeing the male over and over again. He was hell bent on getting the strange male before going home. He didn't care what he would have to do.

**"Wait!"** He called out, holding up both hands as he looked at his uncle.

**"What Hunter? We're heading home."**

**"No!"** He quickly went over to the older male. **"I mean,"** He started, trying to think of something off of the top of his head, and not have it be the truth. **"I thought I might have seen a huge load of fish to the right."** He pointed as he walked off. **"I'll get the net ready."**

Hunter knew it was most likely his first and only chance to catch that perfect male. And he wasn't going to pass it up. His uncle stood there, staring at his nephew. He didn't know what came over the boy, but he wasn't going to question it.

**"Be careful Hunter."** He called out.

Puck watched Hunter out of the corner of his eyes and sighed.

_**A/N: And the first five reviewers get a snaek peak out chapter three!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N/: First of all, I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting lately. But real life got in the way and wouldn't move. First I had family in town, then I got sick. And I am now getting over being sick. So now I shall upload A LOT for you guys! BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE PURE AWESOMENESS!**_

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own any thing... *sigh***

_WARNINGS: Swearing and Kidnapping! _

**_AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_**

Hunter had been watching Sebastian and Blaine the while time. So he knew what he was doing. He cast the net into the water and waited. He never left his spot, just kept watching the water. Sebastian would bring him drinks and food. After all, he didn't want his cousin to pass out and fall into the ocean. Then he would be left with Blaine... Not something Sebastian wanted. It took nearly four hours, but finally with help from the other three males, Hunter pulled in the net.

What he saw in with all the fish made him grin. It was a merman! A merman with pale skin, rosy cheeks, and a beautiful sliver/blue/green tale. Hunter couldn't take his eyes away. True, the merman may have had a panicked look on his face, but Hunter didn't care.

**"What the hell do we have here?"** Puck asked.

The four males bent down and got a closer look.

**"It's a merman." **Sebastian stated, looking at Hunter.

**"I think we should release him."** Blaine said quietly, staring at the beautiful creature in front of him.

The other three males turned their heads and looked at the curly head youth. It was a couple of moments, where Blaine thought he might get his way, before they started laughing. He shook his head as he sighed.

**"No, Blaine."** Puck stated.

**"I'm going to keep him." **Hunter said, standing up with a nod. He crossed his arms over his chest as a smirk crossed his face.

**"But why?" **Blaine asked.

**"Because I can. Dammit Blaine!"**

With help from Puck and Sebastian, Hunter moved the merman. They got him in water and headed back to the deck. Blaine has started sorting the fish already. With the other three helping, the job was finished quickly.

With that taken care of, they headed for land (once more). Hunter kept a close eye on Blaine. He didn't trust his younger cousin right then. He was a bit worried that the dark haired male would do something stupid like release _**HIS**_merman. Yes, Hunter had already claimed him. At least in his mind he had. It was only a matter of time before he made that claim out loud.  
Hunter shook his head and looked over at Blaine again. Noticing how the shorter male had slowly inched his way towards the hatch door. But before Hunter could so much as open his mouth, Puck's voice could be heard from behind him.

**"Blaine!" **His father called out. **"Get your ass over here! I need some help!"**

As he walked over, Hunter nodded at his uncle, before heading below deck. As he rounded a corner, he smiled at his 'gift'.


	4. Chapter 4

_**And another update from me tonight! Yep! This is awesome!**_

_Warning(s): Male/Male kissing_

* * *

_CHAPTER 4_

**"Can you talk?"** He asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossing his chest.

No reply. The merman just stared at him. Fear clear in his blue eyes. Hunter crossed the little space, reached out and took his chin not so gently in his hands.

**"You have amazing eyes."** His voice smooth as silk. **"Can you even understand me?"**

For a moment his merman looked Hunter straight in the eyes, and gave him a short nod before looking away again.

**"Can you talk?" **He asked again, jerking the chin just slightly.

**"Yes." **The voice was soft, sweet and musical.

**Good. Because I would get bored damn fast if you couldn't."** Hunter spoke softly, as he leaned closer. His face just an inch away from the male. **"What's your name? You do have one, right? Something people call you?"**

**"Kurt."** He said softly, staring at the other male. He was trying hard not to look away. **"Can you please let go of my chin now?" **

Hunter slowly let go, but didn't pull back.

**"What do people call you?"**

**"Hunter." **He purred.

Before Kurt knew was happening, Hunter was pressing his lips against Kurt's. The merman pulled back quickly. Hitting his head against the wall, but he didn't care right then. His eyes were wide with fear, and he tried to catch his breath.

**"What do want with me?"**

Hunter opened his mouth, but before any sound to leave he was being called from above.

**"I have to go." **He turned and took two steps before looking back. **"I hope we are near the dock. I can't wait to get you home."** A smirk on his lips, one that sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

* * *

A/N: Kinda short tonight. I'll post more tommorw. I'm tired and I'm gonna crawl into bed now and go to sleep. Good night everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**"Wait!"** His voice rose. **"What do you want with me?"** He sighed, leaned back again the wall and closed his eyes.

_'What the hell is going to happen to me now?'_ He thought, as a lone tear escaped and rolled down his left cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

Above deck Hunter walked over to Puck and looked at him. **"You yelled for me?"**

**"Bastian has something he wants to tell you."** Was the answer.

Hunter looked over at his older cousin and nodded. Sebastian walked over with a shit eating grin on his face.

**"I got a way you can transport your new friend."** His voice low. **"I made a call to a friend."**

**"Who? Who the hell did you call? And just what the fuck did you say to them?"** Hunter was trying to keep the panic out of his voice, but failed.

**"Relax Hunt."** Sebastian placed a hand on his cousin's right shoulder. **"I called Thad."**

Hunter let out a breath as he shook his head. Brushing some of his hair back out of his eyes before he spoke. **"I'll admit. I was scared for a couple of moments there."**

**"No need. And David is fixing your pool so it's salt water."**

**"Perfect! Thanks Seb!"**

**"Boys!"** Puck's voice called out. **"We're coming up to the dock now."**

**"Got it dad!"** Blaine called out.

Hunter and Sebastian helped Blaine.

After everything was finished and the boat was docked, the two oldest teens headed back below deck.

**"Hello Kurt."** Hunter said, with a (sickening sweet) smile.

The beautifully pale merman looked up, looked between the two males a nodded his head.

**"Now, now."** Hunter said, with a teasing tone in his voice. **"No need to be shy. This is Sebastian, he's my cousin."**

**"Are you going to let me out now?"**

Both "land walkers" laughed as they shook their heads.

**"No."** Sebastian said, his voice low and there was a glint in his eyes. His arms were across his chest.

**"We are going to take you back to my place. I have a large pool in the back yard."**

Kurt had a alarm look on his face then. He figured he had nothing left but to beg. Most of the time Kurt wouldn't have begged for anything, but this was his life on the line. So He would have to, just this once.

**"Please Hunter! Please Sebastian! Have mercy on me! Just let me go back home I swear I will never tell a soul. Just-"** His voice broke then, as a couple of tears rolled down his face. He quickly wiped them away and took a deep breath. **"Just let me go! Please! My father will be worried! And so will my boyfriend!"** His cheeks turned a lovely shade of dark pink at the word.

**"A boyfriend, huh?"** Hunter stated.

Both males had the same smirk on their faces.

**"Yes."** Kurt managed to get out, after swallowing thickly. His voice higher.

**"Too bad!"** Sebastian said, looking at Hunter.

**"You belong to me now! And you'll only return to the sea if I say so."** The (slightly) younger teen said.

Hunter was about to say something else, but they heard footsteps then. All three turned to look. (Kurt not having the best view.)

**"Boys! Let's move it! Thad's waiting for us."**

**"NO!"** Kurt cried out, fear taking over his brain.

Hunter stalked over and grabbed his chin (roughly) again. **"I already told you. You belong to me now!"** His voice low. He let go of the chin, turned and walked off.

Kurt said nothing as he lowered his head. He was trying to hide his tears. (In a futile manner.)

Sebastian smirked and followed Hunter above deck. He hopped off of the boat and slapped Thad on the shoulder.

* * *

_**A/N: And there it is folks! An update! Now, I am sorry for it taking me so long to update. Real life got all different shades of crazy for me. And with this chapter, I don't have anymore written out. Now I have two options, AND I WANT YOUR INPUT ON THIS PLEASE!  
**_**_Should I just wing it, and see what happens? OR Should I write out (in a notebook) what I want to post, before posting it?  
_****_Please tell me in reviews! _**

_**Thanks everyone!**_


	6. Just a quick note

_**PLEASE NOTE THE FOLLOWING**_

_I currently do not have internet. (Please look at my profile for more info.) I will be updating my profile with any news I have. Thanks for the understanding._


End file.
